


Once Upon A Precure

by Letsuwrite



Series: Once Upon A Precure [1]
Category: Once Upon A Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsuwrite/pseuds/Letsuwrite
Summary: Hotaru Akane was an average tomboy in the hidden village of Meruhen, but on a delivery from her family’s bakery, she stumbles upon three fairies and a scary looking snake woman!Akane transforms into the legendary Storybook Vigilante: the Precure! Now known as Cure Hoodie, she must assemble the other members of Precure and stop the Grimm Empire from tainting the memories of the innocent!





	Once Upon A Precure

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this sort of thing before, but please enjoy my works! ^_^
> 
> EDIT: This was proof-read and edited by olyollyoxenfree on Tumblr!

The sun shone down from the sky above and felt as warm as a fuzzy blanket on a cold winter’s night. It’s a fine spring morning in the small village located in Panamaki, and the streets were crowded, as this village was holding its annual Fairy Tale Festival!

The village was called Meruhen Village, or as some like to jokingly call it Meruhidden Village, as not many know of its existence.

Nothing really new or exciting happens in this village: in fact, it’s the most easy-paced place you can think of, with the only festive time being their Fairy Tale Festival. Yes, the village filled with simple people with simple goals and simple lives was about to change.

The Fairy Tale Festival only occurs at a certain time every year. This time is right as the sakura trees blossom, and the weather forecast calls for a meteor shower. When the time’s right, the mixture of falling sakura petals with the shimmering rays of light in the sky from falling meteors create an aura of tranquility, almost like a fairy tale.

Not many big events occur in Meruhen Village, so once the festival’s time comes around, the villagers happily prepare for the momentous occasion.

One of the local hotspots during the festival is a small bakery known as “Red’s Basket of Treats,” a little wooden bakery in the center of the village, decorated with some ruby red lamps hanging on the sides of the building. It’s run by the local Hotaru family, one of the more known families in the village.

The family consists of a husband and wife, Papa Hotaru and Mama Hotaru, as they liked to be called, and their daughter who doubled as their speedy delivery girl! She’s very quick on her feet and isn’t afraid to get a little dirty on the job. The girl’s name: Hotaru Akane.

Akane is less feminine than a lot of the girls in Meruhen Village. She grew up socially awkward around any girl she knew, yet she befriended boys more easily. For this, she became more rowdy and scrappy than the other girls in the village. She was also very… straightforward with her goals.

“HELL NO! I AIN’T DOIN’ THAT!”

Papa Hotaru placed a hand on his brow and grunted in distress. “Akane, please, _indoor_ voices. We don’t want wake up the whole village.”

“Why? More people means good business–Not that I’d care about that.”

“Akane, please!” He sighed. “Akane, I’m only telling you this for the greater good of the family business.”

“Don’t care. I got my own dreams, pops,” Akane said as she placed her hands behind her head and turned away, clearly uninterested.

“What dreams? All you do is hang around with foolish boys all day and ruin the clothes your poor mother mends for you every week!”

“It’s not like I’m forcin’ her to do that; she’s choosin’ to! Besides, a small tear ain’t that big of a deal…”

“Hotaru Akane! I do not appreciate this disrespect!”

A door opened from the back of the picnic-like interior of the bakery. A brunette middle-aged woman with a high ponytail walked into the room.

“What’s with all of this ruckus?”

“Not my fault!” exclaimed Akane.

“Yes, it is! All of this disrespect–all because I told you that you need to take over the bakery when I retire!”

“An’ I told you I don’t wanna! I’ve said THOUSANDS of times: _I_ wanna be a professional athlete–not that _you_ ever listen!” huffed Akane, face turning red with anger.

Papa Hotaru huffed and stomped out of the room, leaving only Akane and her mother alone in the main lobby of the bakery.

“Honestly, dear, why do have to be so difficult? Your father and I only ask of one thing from you–”

“That I’ve said I wasn’t interested in–TONS OF TIMES BEFORE!” Akane rudely interrupted.

Her mother sighed and closed her eyes then turned in the direction in which her husband left. “All I’m saying is if you truly cared for our family name, you’d take over…”

“Well…” Akane hated seeing her mother upset. It was strange: she never cared about getting in her dad’s face, but her mother was something else. She generally didn’t like to see her upset. She needed a change of topic, and fast. “O-Oh! Is that an undelivered package?” Akane said, pointing to a box

“Hm? Oh, yes. We were going to have you deliver it, but it’s quite a ways away…”

“Nah, that’s never stopped me! Besides, I need to run out my, uh…anger…”

Before her mother could respond, Akane grabbed the box, shouted “BE BACK SOON” and left. Her mother sighed and went to comfort her upset husband.

 

\--------------------

 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way ~lele?”

“Of course we are, Lebed! I’ve told you, I’ve been here countless of times ~lulu!”

“I’m hungry…can we take a break ~lili?”

“No, Lionceau! We need to keep going! We don’t have much time ~lulu!”

“But Lupoooo! …Lebed? Do you think we shou–?”

“As much as I’d like to, Lupo is right, Lionceau ~lele,”

“Awww! Alright ~lili.”

 

\--------------------

Akane walked for quite a while. She always knew to stay along the dirt path, but she didn’t.

…? What? I said she knew to, but I never said she CHOSE to. Anyways–

Akane was fumbling along the somewhat jagged forest path, as Meruhen Village was surrounded by a lot of woodlands.

“Tch, why does this place gotta be so far away?” grunted Akane while walking across uprooted tree roots.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

“UWAH!?! An earthquake?!?”

Akane got down low, making sure to tightly hold on to the delivery box. After a minute of shaking, the earthquake subsided.

Akane sighed. “Man, these quakes keep gettin’ more n’ more frequent…”

She continued along her self-chosen path as she continued to think to herself.

‘I can’t get over them. Why can’t they just listen to me? I ain’t a kid anymore; I got my own dreams now! …Why…why can’t they see that…?’

She sighed and jumped some shrubs that had fallen due to the sudden earthquake.

“Geez, these earthquakes sure do mess up the forest. I’ve had so many great memories about this one…” Akane sighed.

She sat down, needing a rest from her delivery. She placed the package on a flat rock beside her and leaned against a tree. Akane started to reminisce about her childhood days in the forest. She remembers climbing the trees, picking up rocks, finding crayfish in the creek near the south of her village…

“FOOOOOOOD!”

“GYAFUU!!” yelled Akane from being headbutted by a tiny floating cub.

The cub began to open the basket until he noticed a terrified Akane staring back at him. “…Hi ~lili!”

“KYAAAAAAAA!!!” Akane kicked the cub against a tree and grabbed the basket, shaking terribly.

“OWIE”! cried the cub.

Akane stuttered. “W-Who are– Wh- _What_ are–!?”

“Calm down ~lulu!” said a little floating wolf, red cape fluttering in the wind.

“Lupo! This girl hurt me ~lili!” cried the cub

“Well! I told you not to follow the scent of the food, Lionceau ~lulu!” snapped Lupo.

“But–” started Lionceau until–

“RUUUUN ~LELE!!!”

Lupo, Lionceau, and Akane all looked over to a frantic Lebed flying away from something…or someone! They shot a dark energy beam that pushed Lebed from her path, causing her to headbutt Akane, who in turn fell over.

“Uhhhh...! GRRR! ANYONE _ELSE_ WANNA HIT MY HEAD TODAY?!” she shouted.

“Oh! Are you opening up appointments~?” replied a very seductive voice.

Akane gasped and looked into the dark woods where the dark beam was shot. She wasn’t even fazed by the three trembling fairies cowering behind her.

A woman–no, a monster emerged from the shadows. She had scaly purple skin and dark green hair tied into a ponytail with a…sea urchin? The lower half of her body was that of a snake! She wore a sea-shelled crop top with two scythes caressing a magenta diamond at the center.

“Wh-who the heck’s asking?” replied Akane.

“…Hmmm… Shall I bestow upon you the gift of hearing my name~?” replies the snake woman.

“…Y-YOU BETTER! Or I’ll–”

“You’ll what? Stop fooling yourself, puny earthling. You quake at the sight of me. I can practically _taste_ your fear~” said the snake woman, proceeding to lick her lips. Akane caught a glimpse of fangs in the snake woman’s mouth, which didn’t help her case.

Akane shouted. “BRING IT, YOU FREAK!!”

“Hmph, you really don’t know when to shut your mouth, dumb girl.” The woman lunged at Akane, only to zip around and whack Akane with the end of her tail. Akane was shot back into a tree, full force.

“Ack!” spat Akane, slowly falling to the ground.

“Fufufu~ What a weakling you are!” hissed the snake woman. “If you must know, I am Operetta, one of the Grimm Mistresses of the Grimm Empire!” said Operetta whilst launching a huge boulder towards Akane.

It was almost a direct hit, had Lupo not have dived in to save Akane.

“LOOK OUT ~LULU!”

“Wh–huh? Y-you saved me?” said a very confused Akane.

“Of course I did; you did nothing wrong!!” replied the scared mini wolf. “I am Lupo, prince of Everafter Garden ~lulu. I am with Princess Lebed and Prince Lionceau in search of the new Precure ~lulu!”

“Pre…cure? What the heck is that?!”

“Legendary Storybook Vigilantes!! The Precure! ~lele!” shouted Lebed, flapping her wings frantically.

“They fight the Grimm Empire for their wrong doings–! Or at least, they did a long time ago ~lili…” added Lionceau.

“Eh? What happened–?”

“BE QUIET!” shouted Operetta, who lunged at Akane. Akane was somehow able to dodge the maneuver. “NOBODY CARES ABOUT THEM! DON’T IGNORE _MY_ PRESENCE WHEN I’M RIGHT HERE!” spat Operetta. She snapped her fingers and out shot a beam of dark energy, which took the form of an ocean-themed scythe. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must put an END to those PESKY LITTLE FAIRIES!” screamed the outraged Operetta.

“No!”

“WHAT!?”

“I said NO! I don’t care who–or what–you are, but you will NOT lay a claw on these innocent creatures!” boldly said Akane.

Operetta released a sinister chuckle. “And _what_ do you plan on stopping me with?”

“With all of my strength! I may not look it, but I truly am strong! And I’ll gather all of my strength to…to… DEFEAT YOOOOUUU!” screamed the now determined brunette.

Just then, an immense beam of pure energy shot down from the sky onto Akane.

“What?!” questioned Operetta.

Lupo took a second before realizing what was going down. He bravely flew into the beam and met Akane at its center.

Akane was met with a warmth she’d never felt. It felt as if she was bundled up in 1000 blankets in the midst of the frozen tundra of Antarctica. She almost instinctively looked at her hands and watched as a little red device formed into her hand. It looked like a book with golden borders and a golden crest in the center. The crest looked as if a feathery quill pen was conjoined with a heart.

“What…is this?” she questioned.

“It’s!!! A Precure Storybook ~lulu!!!” replied Lupo.

“GAH! Huh? Lupo? What are _you_ doing here?!”

“I _knew_ there was something special about you, kid!”

Without hesitation, Lupo placed his paws on his broach that held his mini red cape in place. It began to glow, and out emerged a charm in the shape of a wolf’s head. “Now! Akane! Take this charm and put it into the Precure Storybook! Then shout: ‘Hoodie! Curetime Everafter!’ ~lulu!”

Akane gently grabbed the charm, looked to Lupo, and nodded in understanding.

“Hoodie!” The Precure Storybook opened. “Curetime Everafter!”

Akane entered the charm into the right-hand side of the Storybook, clicking it in place with a harmonious ‘ping’ noise. Then a golden pen flew from the Storybook into Akane’s hand. When she grasped it, the heart at the base of the pen started to glow a brilliant red color. Suddenly, a giant fluffy feather emerged from the top of the pen, turning it into a quill pen!

Akane smirked and began to create colorful streaks of light around her. As each streak met Akane’s body, pieces of an outfit appeared.

A top piece filled with ribbon and lace appeared first, followed by a frilly mini apron adorned with heart stitches. Next came a skirt with multiple layers, each layer decorated with lace and frills.

Streaks of light adorned Akane’s calves, creating brown ribbon in a crisscrossed pattern. The top and base of the ribbons created a pink ribbon; red heels pop out from the base ribbons. Two red bows with a pink heart jewel in both centers pop onto the back of Akane’s heels.

Akane wrote two lines of light and poofed puffed sleeves onto the top of Akane’s outfit, which then spewed out two brown cuffs with ribbons similar to those on the back of Akane’s heels. A brown wolf head broach shot out of the tip of the quill pen and placed itself on Akane’s collar. The broach spat out a red light that covered Akane’s head and became a hood!

As two wolf head earrings pinged onto Akane’s ears, her original braids broke free and flowed down to her shoulders with a portion of her hair along her bangs forming braids. Akane winked, and streaks of light surrounded the new braids, making them red, rather than the bright pink with a contrasting red ombré her brunette hair had become.

As a brown belt with a heart-shaped buckle appeared around Akane’s waist, streaks of light weaved together, forming a mini brown basket where the Precure Storybook resided. It closed with a jeweled bow like that of Akane’s cuffs and heels.

Akane gently floated to the ground as the bright beam of light dispersed. She marveled at her new form.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!” screamed Operetta. “I DEMAND TO KNOW YOUR NAME!” Operetta furiously spat at the nuisance before her.

“Who am I?” Akane laughed.

“I am…!” She pointed a finger to the sky then to Operetta. She winked and struck a pose. “Hooded in red, journeying valiantly towards victory! Cure Hoodie!”


End file.
